Steve Rogers Gets Changed for Good
by Starkid-Hope
Summary: Steve Rogers goes to a bar and meets the one girl who might change him. But, will he change her in the process? Steve/OC, Bruce/OC. Post-Avengers movie. **Now a full-blown story** Also, Phil Coulson's alive in this story. I refuse to believe he's not.
1. Like A Virgin

**A/N: Hola! This is my first story on here, so I hope you enjoy it. That also means I am looking forward to your constructive criticism *wink wink*. This is also rated 'M' for a reason. Yes, there is some sexiness involved, but it's not a major part, and I will not go into major detail . . . I'm not a pervert like that. But, still, it is there, and if you don't like that kind of stuff then . . . YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. But, in case, I will put a warning in the beginning of each chapter so you know what to look out for. For example:**

**WARNING: Brief consensual, heterosexual intercourse. ('Cause I want to sound all professional and stuff *winky face*. But seriously, I'm cracking up at myself for actually writing it like that. Oh gosh... *facepalm*)**

**Disclaimer: Marvel is obviously not mine. Unless I'm Stan Lee and I just don't know it. Though that would be fricking awesome, that would also be weird on a number of levels.**

* * *

**Part 1 "Like a Virgin . . ."**

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_'Cause only love can last . . ._

_~Like a Virgin, _Madonna

The tall, blonde man peered out the corner of his eye at the skinny-as-a-stick brunette on the far end of the bar. She smiled seductively at him and waved her fingers in his direction. He smiled awkwardly back and turned back toward his drink, a blush creeping up his neck.

He didn't know what he was doing here. He doesn't go out to bars, he doesn't drink, and he certaintly does not do all this in the middle of a crisis. Well, it's not a big crisis. Just a bank robbery a couple blocks down. And Natasha had willingly taken it. He shouldn't be feeling bad about it. Someone else was there. But still, he was the leader, after all!

Steve Rogers's conflicting thoughts were cut short by someone slipping onto the barstool next to him. He heard a bold, feminine voice call out for "a bottle of Jack Daniel's . . . and just bring the whole damn thing this time." Steve turned slightly to see the person next to him. There sat a woman in about her early twenties, wth close-cropped auburn hair, and the build of an athlete: lean and muscled.

She must've felt Steve staring because she looked over at him curiously. Their eyes met, and instantly, Steve was overwhelmed. Her eyes were the color of a dense, tropical forest. Or of Dr. Bruce Banner's skin when he was Hulked-out.

"Hey," she greeted warmly. "I know you. You're, uh, Captain Rogers, right?" She held and small calloused hand out to him. "I'm Grace Carter. 'S pleasure."

Steve took her hand in his, finding it surprisingly soft, despite its rough outward appearance. "The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." He let go of her hand reluctantly.

"So," she took the bottle into her hands once the bartender laid it down on the counter, screwed off the cap, and took a long swig before continuing, "what brings you to a place like this? Figured you'd be saving the world, or something. Or, ya know, at least stopping that robbery on Clark Street." She raised her eyebrows at him, grinning.

Steve smiled awkwardly back. "Well, apparently, the world doesn't need saving. And that robbery is under control." He took a long slug of his beer, cringing at the taste, but relishing in the waves of dizziness it caused in his head. If he got lucky, maybe he would stay drunk for a while before the super-soldier metabolism he had burned the alcohol out of his system.

Grace held out her hands in mock-surrender and took another sip of the alcohol. "I wasn't doubting you there, big guy," she chuckled. "If it wasn't under control, you wouldn't be here right now."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he glanced over at Grace, finding her staring at him with wide eyes. "Why do you think that?" he asked softly.

Grace shrugged and turned back to her bottle. "Because you're just that kind of man," she replied, her voice muffled by the bottle at her lips.

"And what kind of man is that?" the Captain scoffed, placing the beer bottle back on the table and swirling it around between his large fingers. "I'm not much."

Steve felt a hand on his shoulder and, when he turned his head, Grace's face lit up in a smirk. "A good one. You're a good man."

They sat there at the bar for a while, just chatting. It seemed they really didn't need to do anything else. And, luckily for Steve, they didn't talk about anything important or personal. Just small nothings. Well, for most of the time anyway.

"So, what's the craziest thing you've ever done, Mr. Rogers?" Grace asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Steve threw his head back and laughed, the chuckle bubbling from deep within himself. The first real laugh he'd had in a while. "The craziest thing I've ever done was probably this time I sat in a bar talking to a drunk woman about the craziest things we've ever done." There was a large grin on his face for the first time in a while.

Grace giggled and punched Steve playfully on his shoulder. She poured herself another shot and threw it back. _Her seventh one_, Steve observed. _She really can hold her alcohol_.

"So, what about you, Miss Carter?" Steve asked, peering at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed how, even though she smelled strongly of alcohol, she was still wonderfully beautiful. He studied her full, pink lips and imagined how they would taste if he kissed her. _Like Jack Daniels and something sweet. He was sure of it._

"What about me?" Grace asked sarcastically. She made her eyes wide, going for innocent, but they still held that mischievous glint that Steve was already, surprisingly, getting used to.

Steve rose his eyebrows and chuckled. Thanks to his liquid courage, he continued on with the question. If he had been in his regular condition, none of this would have been happening. He would've been to awkward to do more than nod and refuse to make eye contact. Even though he was-Steve had to admit-pretty good-looking, he'd only been that way for, though technically 70 years, it still felt pretty new. Since the better part of the past 70 years had been past by Steve trapped in a block of ice, he hadn't really had much time to speak with the ladies.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

For some reason, Grace's smile turned sad. "Fall in love," she whispered, looking down at the empty shot glass in her hand. Her eyes suddenly got big and she looked up at Steve, her mouth in a small 'o'. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered on. "I don't know where that came from!"

He chuckled, though a little more seriously this time. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Thank you for telling me, even if you didn't want to."

Steve realized his mistake, right as the words fell out of his mouth.

"Why would you thank me for something like that?" Grace murmured, her eyes wide once more. This time, however, they were full of innocent curiousity.

Steve gazed back down at his drink, twirling it in small, circular motions. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know." He looked back up at her, a lopsided grin on his face. "But it probably doesn't even matter. I say a lot of stupid things when I'm drunk. Or so I've been told."

Grace giggled and rose the shot glass to her lips yet again. "I can't say I really get drunk that often, but, uh, when I do . . ." Grace trailed off a moment, her face already a deep crimson. She took a deep breath and continued. "I've been known to be a little . . . out of it. Sometimes, I act like the exact opposite of how I usually am."

Steve gave her a little smirk. "How are you usually?"

Grace mimicked his smirk. She leaned close to his ear. When her breath hit his lobe, he shuddered at the warmth and the feel of it. "I'm pretty damn wild," she murmured.

Gosh dang, he couldn't take it anymore! He knew now that she was trying to seduce him. Thinking back to the past few hours, he finally saw that her advances began the moment she started talking to him, some just more subtle than others. Right now, she was _not_ being subtle.

Grace leaned back from Steve's face a little, but, if he wanted, he could probably stick out his tongue and touch the tip of her nose. "I've never done this before, but, uh, will you . . ."

Grace didn't get to finish her request because Steve had already grabbed her by the hand and led her out the doors of Vinnie's Bar. But not before leaving a substantial amount of money on the counter for the drinks and, of course, a nice tip.

As they walked down the street, Grace clutched to Steve's arm to keep her balance. Her eight shots had left a little more than buzzing, and it was hard for her to stand by herself, let alone walk. Pretty soon, becoming more impatient at the minute, Steve snatched Grace up, carrying her bridal-style. The whole time after that up to Steve's loft in the Stark Tower, they were both giggling giddily.

After getting into his apartment, he set Grace down on his bed. Steve soon started to panic, as Grace's hands immediately started to travel toward the buttons on her shirt. He watched in amazement as she stripped down to nothing but her bra and panties, if Steve could even call them that. Steve noted her G-string and small, lacy bra. Steve was surprised at himself for remembering what a G-string even was. He was slow on remembering all the gadgets of today.) He also noted that her hands were deftly removing his wife beater and white undershirt.

As she did so, Grace took in every nook and cranny of Steve's body, relishing in the thought that he would be on her . . . kissing her . . . _in_ her.

When Steve's shirt hit the floor, Grace's hands explored his chest. Her fingertips traced his collar bone and she could swear she heard him moan an almost inaudible moan. Egged on by his reaction, Grace continued her trek down Steve's chest and stopped for a pit stop at his right nipple. She craned her neck a little so she could flick her tongue over the little bud. Even though she was kneeling on the bed (which was already two feet off the ground), Steve still towered over her when she was on her knees.

Her fingers slid down his waist, stopping at the zipper in his pants. She could already sense the buldge forming in Steve's pants. She smiled deviously and slowly, agonizingly pulled down the zipper. She slid both Steve's slacks and his boxers down to his ankles. She then grabbed his wrist and led him down, on top of her on the bed.

Steve's fingers did the same as Grace's had done a few moments earlier. They slid from her collarbone, taking a detour to her breasts. He cupped the mounds through the satiny fabric of her bra. She almost instantly reacted as Steve's mouth found her left nipple, his forefinger and thumb tweaking the right one. Her back arched into him, a low, guttural growl radiating from her chest in pure pleasure.

Grace suddenly shot up and, as fast as she could, slid off the rest of her clothes, leaving them both wonderfully naked and already panting. Steve instinctively lowered himself between her thighs and entered her in a diliberately slow thrust, not wanting to injure her in any way.

He continued his slow rhythm until Grace started meeting him halfway. He took that as an indication to take things a little faster. Upping his pace, her felt himself nearing his own climax, but wondering whether Grace was, as well. (This was, in fact, his first time.) He took into consideration the fact that her eyes were closed and she made low, animalistic groans with every thrust, but Steve didn't fully know. He was never good at reading women.

Suddenly, her walls contracted around him and her groans turned into . . . well, they turned into screams. For a whole minute, all Grace did was grasp Steve's hair and shout obscenities that could only translate into curses of pleasure. He definitely needed to learn how to read women.

Because of her sudden release, Steve found himself giving into the urge of release, but was unsure of how she . . . wanted it to happen.

He sped up his pace and his grunts became louder as the wave of pleasure started to course through him.

He could vaguely hear Grace beneath him, screaming through yet another climax.

After his climax, he slipped out of Grace and held her tight against his chest. He felt her lips turn upward into his shoulder. Steve reveled in the feeling of euphoria he had after making lo-er, having sex with Grace. Steve reminded himself that this was probably going to turn out to be a one-night-stand, like Tony and Clint had mentioned they'd had plenty of times after getting drunk at bars. But he still enjoyed the feeling of Grace in his arms . . . her face buried into his neck . . . her chest moving up and down with every breath she took . . . knowing that she hadn't run right after. For some reason, Steve thought, _I could get used to this_.


	2. The Morning

**A/N: So, first off: Steve is going to seem OOC in this chapter. But he's just OOC right now in front of Grace. He will NOT always be OOC around Grace. Actually, after the next chapter, he will no longer be OOC. (OOC means Out Of Character, for those who didn't know that until they looked it up, like I did.)**

* * *

Steve awoke to the smell of peppermint. It wafted off his pillow, and for a moment, he wondered where it came from. Then, he remembered Grace. She'd smelled of peppermint.

Steve was suddenly aware of someone singing and the sound of the shower. He rolled over and looked toward the bathroom. He noticed that the door was cracked open and the noise was most definitely coming from the room. He smiled and got up, throwing on a pair of sweats and heading down the stairs of his loft to the kitchen.

Steve flitted around the kitchen, scrambling eggs and frying bacon. He popped raisin toast into the toaster. When he finally got around to pouring the waffle mix into the waffle maker, he noticed that Grace was sitting on a kitchen stool, staring at him, a smirk on her face and her head cocked to the side. Steve froze for a moment, truly taking in her beauty. Every time he looked at her last night, he was shocked at how utterly gorgeous she really was. She still didn't cease to shock him every time he glanced in her direction.

"Don't stop on my account," Grace said, hopping off the stool and heading for the refridgerator. She eyed him from the corner of her eyes and grinned cheekily at him. "I like watching you work in the kitchen." Her voice was low and seductive, and it made Steve shudder involuntarily.

She pulled out a carton of orange juice and started searching for a glass to put it in. When she finally found the cabinet they were in, she groaned and looked sheepishly over at Steve. They were way shoved in the back of the cabinet, and way out of her reach, as Grace was only a mere 5'2, by the looks of it. Steve chuckled and went after the glasses, plucking one off the shelf and handing it to her with a smug smile before returning to the waffles.

Steve could swear he saw her stick her tongue out at him.

Grace moved around the the kitchen island and watched him cook. The few times he'd stop and give her a wink or grin at her, she'd glance away and smile at the ground, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Oh, jeez," Grace sighed, taking in all the food for the first time. "Are you really making all of this? Now I feel bad . . ."

Steve's eyebrows drew together and he turned to Grace, confused. "You're not staying?" he asked, his throat, for some reason, tight.

Grace's eyes widened before she realized what she said. Grace chuckled and shook her head slightly. "I will most definitely be staying . . . so long as that's alright with you. I merely meant that I don't really eat breakfast in the mornings. 'M not really a morning person. Sorry, was I rambling? I ramble when I'm nervous. Or I feel I have to explain things. Oh, jeez, I'm doing it again. I'll just shut up, now."

Grace took a sip of the orange juice she had poured before she started rambling. Steve laughed at her behaviour.

But he was still slightly confused. "Could have fooled me," he said to her. "This morning, you were up before me and now you have a smile on your face. You look almost happy to be up at six-thirty . . ."

"I know!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide again. "I don't know what it is, but I woke up this morning and you were there sleeping and . . ." Grace trailed off, turning to look Steve directly in the eyes.

When they made eye contact, he was startled again by their color. The deep, foresty green was striking and made Steve's heart pound against his ribcage, as if demanding to be let out so he could hand it over to Grace.

"I like you, Steve," Grace finished, a small smile turning her lips upward. "A lot. We should do this again some time. And not just the sex part. Though that part was great. It's just," Grace's face was turning a slight shade of pink at this point, "I really want to get to know you. Because when we're intoxicated, it doesn't really count."

"I agree," said Steve with a small grin. He would definitely look forward to that.

Suddenly, shrill ring sounded throughout the large apartment that was courtesy of Tony Stark and located in Stark Tower. Steve wondered if she knew that. Of course, they had taken a taxi, but that was extremely blurry. The only things Steve could recall were foresty green eyes and overwhelming pleasure.

Grace muttered a brief curse and sprinted up the stairs to the loft to get to her phone. Steve listened to her shuffling things around and tripping over their clothes, as Steve had just changed into fresh ones and Grace didn't bother to change. She was just walking around in Steve's favorite robe. Suddenly her loud cry of triumph rang out and Steve stifled a laugh, but couldn't hide his smile fast enough. As Grace bounded down the steps once more, she took note of his smile and gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing," Steve muttered, placing a waffle on a plate he'd already loaded up with fruit and bacon for her.

Grace's eyes widened in shock. He heard her gasp and mutter an "Oh, wow."

Steve tilted her chin up so she had to look at him. "What is it?" he questioned. He knew his expression was the poster child for worry, but he wanted to know what was up.

"No one's ever done something like this for me," she replied, not even hesitating to tell him. "My mother died during childbirth and my father . . . well, he had his issues." Her face was stained a slight pink color. "And all the guys I've been with have been complete assholes." Grace leaned a little closer to him, her minty breath tickling his nose. "Except for you. I'm just . . . in awe of how beautifully different you are."

Steve chuckled and tipped an invisible hat. "Glad to be of service, ma'am," he joked in a terrible southern twang.

He moved to go and make his own plate, but Grace grasped his wrist and sighed as he turned back to her. "I have to go," she groaned. She held up her phone, indicating that there'd been a point to it ringing. "That was work. Apparently there's an emergency. It's probably just the cappuchino machine going haywire, but I still should get there."

Steve barely heard himself mutter an "okay" as Grace moved her hands to Steve's chest, exploring the area there. She placed her hand right over where his heart was. She felt the steady rhythm and closed her eyes, reveling in the moment. After a few seconds, she replaced her hand with her lips and took off up the stairs. But not before shrugging off Steve's robe in the middle of the kitchen and giving him a devilish smirk.

* * *

Steve had insisted he drive her to work. Or, at least, call her a taxi. But Grace had refused with a mysterious smile. That smile alone caused him to daydream about pushing her against the wall and kissing her till they were both gasping for breath . . . before she'd snapped her fingers in front of his face a bazillion times to get his attention.

After that, she's given him a long, lingering kiss (which he was _not_ complaining about; he'd nearly passed out with excitement). She'd programmed his phone number into her cell and left multiples of hers everywhere in his apartment. "Just in case you lose it," she'd said.

Without a second glance, she was out the door, telling Steve to call her that night so they could make plans or something.

As he closed the door behind her retreating figure, he realized how, if he hadn't "grown some balls" (as Tony would have put it; Steve Rogers was a respectable man and would never say something so innapropriate) he probably would not have the world's biggest grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, how was it? Again, sorry for the long delay. I had this typed up for a while and it was gonna be longer, but then I kept adding more and more, so I just decided to break it up into two chapters. I've also decided to just make this a full-blown story. It was SUPPOSED to be just a short thing that, if I came up with an idea, I'd write another chapter. Buuuuuut, I've gotten an idea, so I'm gonna go with that.**

**Also, yes... There is going to be another OC. Yes, she is going to be major. Yes, she is going to be Bruce's love interest because I think he needs to get his way at least once in his life.**

**Soooo... I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to those that did already. :)**

**~Starkid-Hope**


	3. The New Kid

**A/N: THE CREW IS BACK! This next chapter will not have any Steve/Grace cuteness in it, but it will have plot points. So now we're getting somewhere. ;)**

**~Starkid-Hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do****n't really see the point of this, if I'm just putting it on a fan fiction website. I mean, that obviously states that I do not own anything on here. I'm just having fun with the beautiful characters created by Stan Lee and all the other wonderful Marvel people who have made my childhood. :)**

* * *

A little while after Grace left, Steve heard a knock at the door. When he glanced through the peephole, he surpressed a groan. Steve opened the door and instantaneously Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Thor swaggered in, followed by a more timid Dr. Bruce Banner. And it seemed Tony had brought alcohol.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Mr. Stark!" Steve exclaimed as Tony pulled out a beer from the case and cracked it open. Steve glanced over at the clock and, this time, he did groan. "It's seven-twenty-three in the morning. Don't you think that's a bit early for alcohol?"

Clint spoke up, taking a beer for himself. "It is _never_ too early for a beer, my friend."

Tony laughed. "Exactly my thought, Barton. Oh, and Cap? I'm Tony, remember? 'Mr. Stark' was my bastard of a father."

Steve winced as Tony said it. He'd known Howard Stark personally and, from what he'd seen, he was a pretty good man. Nevertheless, he grabbed a beer (though his head slightly thumped against his skull as a reminder of last night) and sat down at the island in his kitchen.

"So, apparently," Tony drawled, taking a long sip of his beer before he continued, "Fury wants us to come in today. He said around noon. Just thought you all would like to know, though, frankly, I don't give a shit."

Steve surprisingly heard himself groan aloud, as did Thor and Barton.

Suddenly, the door was opened and in walked Agent Coulson, his black suit crisp as ever. He was finally back to work from his rest he had to get after Loki impaled him with his spear thingamajig. Steve still cringed at the memory of Fury faking his death to get them to work together.

"All right," Coulson boomed. "Listen up, you guys. There was a change of plans. Fury wants you in the meeting room in thirty minutes. We have a crisis on our hands."

"Come on, Coulson," Tony moaned, throwing his hands up to show his frustration. "We just got here! It's not even noon yet! In fact, it's only seven-thirty in the-wait, why the hell am I up this early?"

"Stark," Coulson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just get ready and be in the meeting room in thirty minutes."

Steve sighed, handed his beer to Clint (who happily drank the rest), and kicked everyone out of his apartment so he could get ready.

* * *

"You want to _add somebody else_ to the team?"

Nick Fury sighed at Stark's protest. He turned to eye him with his one good eye. "Yes, Stark," he said calmly, drawing a breath through his nose to ease his quick pulse. Something about Tony Stark always made Fury want to punch something. "I want to add somebody else to our team. And from the looks of things, we'll need her."

"Oh, great," Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "She's a woman. Women can't be trusted, Fury! I mean, look at Natasha! Her codename is Black Widow. Do you _know_ what Black Widows do?"

"Yes, Stark." Fury was just about to snap. "I know what they do."

"The question is," an unfamiliar female voice called from the doorway, "does Tony Stark know what they do?"

Everybody turned to the doorway and took in the sight of a petite girl leaning against the doorframe. Her brown locks were pulled away from her face, letting everyone see that it was dotted with freckles and adorned with blue glasses and a stud in her right nostril. Her blue-green eyes surveyed the group of people, pausing momentarily at the man with dark hair who was the only one not looking at her. Frankly, she liked that man. But only because being noticed by a whole room of people made her heart pound. Knowing that at least one person wasn't staring at her eased the pressure in her chest a little less.

"This is the girl?" Natasha asked, regarding her sternly. "What is she, like, two years old?"

The girl smirked sarcastically. "Yeah, if you add that by twenty-two. And look, I may be young, but I have the utmost confidence that I could kick about anybody's ass. Except you, Ms. Romanoff. Quite frankly, I'm scared of you."

Natasha's face cracked into a small smile. "You fear me. I like you already."

"For your information," Tony cut in, "I _do_ know what Black Widows do. I'm a genius. " Tony gave the girl a once-over, noting that she was quite tiny, in fact. It seemed that the wind could blow just barely and knock her on her butt. "Besides," he mocked, "what makes you special enough to be one of 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'?"

Suddenly, the girl disappeared. Tony felt a tap on his right shoulder and, when he turned, he came face to face with the barrel of a gun. After a moment, the girl lowered a gun. "Does that explain enough?" she asked, a smirk lighting up her face little by little.

Tony broke out into a large, face-cracking smile. "Sweet," he breathed. "A mutant on the team?" At her nod, he pumped a fist in the air. The girl just looked back, confused at his outburst.

"Well," Fury interrupted, "I see you know who everyone is-"

"Actually, no . . ." The girl trailed off, eyeing the man in the back.

At the same time, Bruce turned back to the girl, making eye contact with her for the first time. He stood up, never breaking the connection and walked over to her, his hand extended for a handshake. "Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said softly, a small shadow of a smile upon her lips. She released his hand, but not the eye contact. At least, not until Fury interrupted.

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth Watson," Fury announced at last. "Elizabeth, this is Captain Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America-"

"Or Cap, as we so fondly call him," Tony supplied.

"Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man-"

"Or Asshole, as I will so fondly call him," Elizabeth said with a grin, which made Tony laugh.

"Good one," Fury chuckled. "Then, there's Agent Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow. Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. Thor, here, is . . . Thor. Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk-"

"Or Huge Green Rage Monster, as Tony likes to call me," Dr. Banner stated wryly, a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face.

"And this man over here is Agent Phil Coulson, but we just call him Agent Phil Coulson."

"Or Agent McBadass," Phil suggested, an actual smile on his face. "That always works, too."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Agent McBadass it is."

Fury motioned for Elizabeth to sit down and clapped his hands together. "Alright, everyone! I suspect you're upset with me for getting you up this early, but suck it up because there's some serious stuff going on. SHIELD, for one, is on the verge of being shut down."

A stunned silence passed throughout the group. SHIELD get shut down? That was unbelievable. Ludicrous, even.

"We have also been informed from an anonymous source that someone-or something-is after the Infinity Gauntlet."

"Excuse me," Elizabeth interrupted. "I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering this . . . What the hell is the Inifinity Gauntlet?"

"The Infinity Gauntlet is a glove that we confiscated from Thanos a long time ago when he tried to take over the world before," Fury explained.

"Okay, and who's Thanos?" All of this was coming at Elizabeth so fast. Add that to the fact that she was nervous beyond belief and you could safely say that she did not-and could not-understand a word of what the director was saying. "Plus, what's the significance of a glove? I mean . . . It's just a glove."

"Thanos is a bad guy, let's leave it at that," Dr. Banner whispered in her ear. As his breath brushed against her neck, Elizabeth barely resisted the urge to shiver.

"Thank you, Banner," Fury continued. "And the glove is so important because on it are six gems, each representing a certain part of the multiverse that a being can have control of. The multiverse is basically the universe, Miss Watson. Anyway, each gem respresents six different things: Time, Space, Mind, Soul, Reality, and Power."

Elizabeth's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she understood the meaning of what the director was saying. "So, whoever has all of these, has God-like power . . . Damn. That is serious."

"What shall we do, Mister Fury?" Thor boomed, making Elizabeth see how truly huge this man was. "If this being is even contemplating taking the Gauntlet, they must be extremely powerful."

Steve stood up so everyone could see him. "But who could it possibly be? What other extremely powerful beings could there be other than the Asgardians?"

"Plenty," Natasha said coolly. "We just haven't encountered them yet."

"Could it possibly be Thanos again?" Elizabeth spoke up. "He had them in his possesion before, right? And if my stuff was taken from me, I'd be pretty pissed, too. I can totally see why it could be him."

"I agree with the kid on this one, Eyepatch," Tony said.

Fury nodded. "I can see this, too. We'll have to look into it more, but that's a great suggestion Miss Watson. I can see you'll already be an important asset to us."

And with that, Fury stalked out of the room, Coulson, as always, close behind.

Steve glanced at his phone and suddenly stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Watson, but, if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere."

Steve walked out of the room slowly but eagerly texting away on his phone. Stark did, as well, soon after, claiming he needed to meet with Pepper for 'business'. But everyone still knew what he meant. Clint and Natasha walked out, headed for the gym to practice. Thor just walked out without an excuse, leaving Elizabeth and Dr. Banner in an awkward silence. Though, finally, the doctor mumbled something about an experiment in his lab and basically sprinted out of the room.

Elizabeth was left there, all by her lonesome, confused and wondering if she remembered the way out of the meeting room.

* * *

**A/N: So you guys know that guy in the Avengers movie who didn't really say anything but gave the camera a creepy smile at the end when the other guy that was on that asteroid thing with him said that attacking the human race would be certain death? Well, THAT was Thanos and he's going to, obviously, be the main antagonist of this story.**

**For those of you who have read-or, at least, are familiar with the six-part comic series, 'The Infinity Gauntlet,' then you know what I was rambling about. Well, that's what this story will be based on. Although, it's going to be quite different, as you can already tell.**

**I just thought you should know . . .**

**Anyways, if you haven't, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Even if you do think it's all a load of crap, tell me that and tell me why and maybe I'll catch myself doing something I don't like and I can fix it. I can only make this story better if I know what you guys are thinking. SO TELL ME! :D**

**But thank you for those that have already. You're fantastic little specimens, you are. You deserve awards. Seriously. You do. I love you guys.**

**~Starkid-Hope.**


	4. True Colors

_**A/N: So, this chapter is really anticlimactic, but I felt it had to be here. Ya know, for plot purposes and such. Also, sorry for the long delays in between each chapter, but life sucks, ya know? **_

_**I wanna thank those of you who have already reviewed. There have been times where I just wanted to give up on this story 'cause I thought it sucked, but I've read your reviews and I would hate to let you all down, even if it is only a little. I'd also like to thank those **__**who have favorited/put this on their alert lists. I know it's boring now, but it'll get better I promise. :)**_

_**~Starkid-Hope.**_

_**PS: I just wanna give a shout-out to my friend, Anna, who the character Elizabeth is modeled after. We're the best of friends-practically sisters-and I totally could not live without her. She's the yin to my yang (in a heterosexual way). So, thank you for letting me use your personality for one of my characters. (Just so you know, this totally makes you my bitch. 'Cause now, I can make everyone think you're one way when you're not. Random people can hate you now, just because I made you seem that way. So, what now, biyatch?)**_

* * *

Grace frowned at the screen of her phone.

**_I'm in a meeting. It's important. I'm sorry, Grace. ~ S. Rogers_**

She sighed and texted him back immediately.

**_It's okay. I understand. Just text me when you can and we'll meet there. :) ~GC_**

At the same time as she sent the text to Steve, her cell vibrated furiously, indicating one coming in. Sighing, she flipped it open, read the text and rolled her eyes.

**_SOS. I'M LOST! ~Liz_**

**_God, you're helpless when it comes to directions. Where are you, I'll find you and then GIVE YOU A FUCKING MAP LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN WHEN I OFFERED IT. I knew this would happen. And I don't want to say I told you so, but... I MOTHERFUCKING TOLD YOU SO!_****_~GC_**

Grace groaned at the thought of having to help her sister find her way through the building. If she would've just taken the map, she wouldn't've gotten lost and she wouldn't have to take her own sweet time to locate her sister's whereabouts. Which would, undoubtedly, wind her up somewhere no one had ever previously discovered before.

A sudden vibration from her hand indicated her sister had replied.

**_Oh, shut up. You got lost your first day, too. And YOU had a map! ~Liz_**

Grace ignored this and gave her sister a quick text back.

**_Fine, just give me ten minutes. I have to finish this up before I can take a break. ~GC_**

After finishing the rest of the paper work, (which took way longer than even thirty minutes) Grace walked out of her cubicle, through the room, and into the hall...

Only to walk smack into someone and break her heel as she fell.

Of. Course.

A fountain of obscenities poured from her mouth as she took the dilapidated shoe into her hands. She noticed a hand offered to her to help her off the ground and took it, still pursing her lips furiously at the one half of her wonderful pair of black pumps that was currently in pieces in her hands.

She thanked the person begrudgingly whilst glancing at them through the corner of her eye.

At the sight of who it was, she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh. It's _you_."

Tony Stark spread his arms in a 'Come at me, bro' fashion and chuckled. "What? You miss me or something?"

Grace scoffed. "As if. God, I really hoped I'd never see you again."

Tony feinted hurt and gasped. "Wow, Gracie. You really cut to the bone on that one. But why? I am an absolutely wonderful man and a terrific partner. Or, at least, so I've been told."

"Oh yeah?" Grace laughed curtly. "Who told you this? All of your other one night stands?"

Tony grinned and shrugged. "Well, only the drunk ones, so far, but the others really did seem to be enjoying themselves at the time... But, I _have_ heard it from my girlfriend!"

Grace's mouth fell comically agape as she heard Tony's words. "Infamous lady-killer Tony Stark actually has a _girlfriend_? Wow, I am really shocked. Wouldn't picture you as the settling type."

Tony glanced down, smiling to himself. "If anything," he said softly, "she's the one who's settling."

Grace's phone went off in her pocket, but she ignored it. Her smile turned legitimately warm. "She's really something special, huh?" She grasped his arm in a friendly way. "You look so happy right now... You gonna marry her someday?"

Tony met Grace's eyes again. He patted her hand. "I hope so," he murmured. Suddenly, he pulled away and smirked at her. "So. Are your days of chasing after all of the male superheroes over?"

"Not quite," Grace chuckled, her eyes glinting deviously.

"Ah, I see," Tony said, laughing. "You've got one in your clutches as we speak. Am I right, or am I right?"

Grace shrugged, cracking a devilish smirk. "Maybe a little. The thing is, this guy's so sweet, I almost feel bad for using him like this. Get this, he actually respects me and shit. Nothing like the other ones I've been with. Remember when I told you about the Human Torch? God, that guy was most narcissistic man I've ever been with."

"Who is it?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

"Ah, ah, ah." Grace tsked and wagged at finger at the billionaire. "You know my rules. I don't kiss and tell... At least not until they're completely out of the picture."

"That's right," Tony said in fake-awe. "The golddigger with rules and morals. Tell me, how's that been working out for you?"

Grace frowned and glared at Tony coldly. "Pretty well, actually," she snapped. "And I'm not a golddigger, Stark."

Tony glared back. "That's right. You're much worse." Tony's voice was laced with venom. "You see, with golddiggers, the man knows he's being played. The woman's too good to be true. But with you... The poor bastard never knows what hits him."

Grace pointed at Tony harshly. "Don't patronize me, Stark. I know what I'm doing is wrong and, sure, sometimes I feel guilty. But then, when the men I'm with turn out to be assholes, I don't feel so bad. And that's when I leave. It's always the same, Tony. I trick them, they fall for me, I get them to cater to my every whim, they show their true colors, I leave. Simple as that."

Tony narrowed his eyes. His voice was colder than ice when he spoke. "Steve's different, Grace. You know why? Because he's good. Unlike the rest of us jackasses." Tony paused for a moment, deep in thought. After a moment, he met eyes with Grace. She was shocked to see they he was almost pleading with her through his eyes. "Don't hurt him, Grace. As much as I can't stand him, he's still on my team. And I can't have him wallowing around all the time. Got it?"

Grace rolled her eyes and muttered a short, "Whatever." She walked away from him, but turned around at the end of the hall. "Don't tell him, Tony. If you don't, I won't hurt him." And with that, she strode away, more confused on how Tony knew it was Steve than anything else.

* * *

"There you are! God, I've been waiting here all day for you!"

Grace glowered at her sister. "Shut the fuck up, Liz," she snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your smart comments. It took me a half an hour to fricking find you!"

Elizabeth gave her a suspiscious look. "And where were you the hour before that?" she questioned.

"At work, asshole," Grace snapped. "I told you I had things to finish up, and _then_ I could come looking for your sorry ass."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started walking away.

This caused Grace to roll _her_ eyes and start after her sister. "It's the other way, genius," she shouted after watching her sister make a wrong turn. A moment later, Elizabeth stormed past, going the other way and muttering "I knew that."

After guiding her sister out of the building and hailing a cab for her, Grace glanced down at her phone again and smirked.

**_Meet me in the park at five. Consider this our first real date. ~S. Rogers_**

Grace glanced at her watch. It read 4:45. She hailed a cab.

"Central Park," she told the driver. "And step on it."

* * *

_**A/N: I know, right? Grace is a total bitch! Feel free to hate her, 'cause I sure do. Poor Steve. :'( But please don't give up on this! I have a plan, I promise!**_

_**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

_**~Starkid-Hope.**_


End file.
